


At Least He Has Taste

by superfandomqueen



Series: Klance Positivity Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 2, First Date, First Meetings, Fluff, Klance Positivity Week 2019, M/M, blind dates, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Keith and Lance literally run into each other.Day 2: meet cute/pining





	At Least He Has Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Just an unimportant tidbit, Allura owns the bar and restaurant that they are at. Lance and Keith both like the older TV shows of Voltron, Leandro and Akira thing.  
> Enjoy!!

Turning the corner, Lance smashed into someone. With twin grunts, Lance and whoever he ran into hit the ground. His hand went to his head, Lance groaned softly. Blinking the spots from his eyesight, Lance froze.

The guy that he ran into, or ran into him, was stunning. Black hair, nice jawline, and blue eyes that was kinda purple-y.  _ Indigo _ his brain supplied. A purple blue, blue purple. Or whatever you wanted to call it.

The guy was scowling at Lance. “Watch where you’re going!”

_ Damn, his voice is  _ nice _. _ Lance wrinkled his nose in distaste at the guy’s words.

“Watch where  _ I’m  _ going? It’s a blind corner, you can’t see if anyone is coming!”

The guy sighed annoyed. “Yeah, yeah. Sorry about that.”

Rubbing his face, the guy sat up straight —  _ hah _ — and stared at the ground. Lance’s eyebrows creased, following the line of sight to two phones — theirs — with matching cases. The 80’s TV show poster stared back at them. Lance had the ringing  _ Form Voltron! _ go through his head.  As it always did when he looked at the case.

**

 

_ Well _ , Keith thought to himself as he stared at cases,  _ at least he has taste.  _ Keith shook himself.  _ He’s probably straight. _

Sighing heavily, Allura would  _ murder _ him if he was late to this...event. Grabbing the closest phone, he looked at the lock screen. Same old comic con picture. Pidge dressed up as a pasty skinned dwarf linked arms with a caramel coloured skin elf (who had a mischievous grin while Pidge was rolling their eyes). Pidge had set it one, joking that he should go some day.

Clambering to his feet, Keith pocketed the phone. Keith looked at the guy — who was just picking up the other phone — and offered a hand up. The (admittedly hot) guy looked at Keith surprised, but took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

“See you later!” Keith blurted out, releasing the guy’s hand and scurried away to gay panic in private.

**

 

Staring where the guy disappeared, Lance glanced down at the phone. Turning it on, it showed him dressed up as an elf with a short dwarf. Pidge thought he was ridiculous with the amount of pictures he had been taking.

Lance frowned, the picture  _ wasn’t _ quite right. “ _ Shit. _ ” There was an anime character in the background. Romelle. She was dressed as Toga from  _ Boku No Hero Academia _ .

His phone didn’t have that picture as his lock screen.

_ One Woman Army _ started playing.  _ Allura _ shown across the screen.

“Oh shit,” Lance murmured. He didn’t have his settings like that for Allura. He had a classical song and  _ Princess Lulu _ as her contact name. Swiping the screen, Lance raised the phone to his ear.

“ _ Keith, where are you?! _ ” Allura snapped.

“So that’s his name,” Lance drawled.

“ _ Lance? _ ” Allura asked astonished.

“Apparently, we picked up the wrong phone. Is he taking part in your blind date thing tonight?”

“ _Uh, yes, he is._ _Are you on your way?_ ”

“I was going to get changed first.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck.

“ _ Dress to the nines, please! _ ”

“Do you want me to impress someone or something?”

Allura laughed.

**

 

Keith fidgeted under Allura’s scrutiny.

“ _ This _ ,” Allura said, gesturing to Keith’s black jeans, black t-shirt, and cropped leather jacket, “is what you’d wear to a date.”

Keith looked down at his attire. “What’s wrong with it?”

“I’ve seen you wear that in everyday life,” Allura stated. Beckoning the college student behind her, Allura headed into the back.

Digging into a bag, Keith watched nervously. Allura turned around, an innocent smirk on her face. She chucked something at his head. Catching just before it hit him, Keith held it in front of him. It was a simple red sweater.

“Go change into that. Your date should be here...soon,” Allura commented, leaving the room to give him some privacy.

Keith sighed, but complied to her instructions. Questioning all the whole how  _ he  _ got wrapped up in a blind date. Tugging the hem of the sweater down, it was a slim fit, but comfortable.

Biting his lip, Keith decided to leave his stuff in Allura’s office.

Making his way out to the bar, Keith spotted the hot guy from earlier at the door. The man wore a light blue sweatshirt, a collar of a button down peeking out the top, dark blue jeans that hugged his long legs, and, Keith wasn’t sure, but it looked like he wore light makeup that brought out his eyes. 

_ Ah fuck, he’s  _ really  _ hot now.  _

Earlier, he looked like he’d been ran over by a bus and then backed over just to be sure, and that he had haphazardly pulled on his hoodie and ran out the door. Now… now he looked incredible, impeccable. He was probably here on a date.

The thought hurt more than Keith expected. It’s not like he had a chance to begin with. The guy was probably straight.

Keith turned back to the bartender — his friend Pidge — and slumped forward.  _ Really  _ starting to regret agreeing to this.

“Well, fancy meeting you here,” the soft bar tone from earlier admitted next to Keith with an amused tone.

“Oh, uh, hi.” Keith cringed at how awkward he sounded.

The guy smiled and waved his phone in Keith’s face.

“As it turns out, we mixed up our phones,  _ Keith _ ,” he purred. Keith shivered involuntarily.

“What?”

He chuckled heartily. “I got a call from Allura, meant for you.” Keith cringed at the fact as the guy took the seat next to him. “I take it you’re the blind date then.”

“What?” Keith repeatedly dumbly.

“The name’s Lance,” he said, grinning. “Allura Léon was setting me up on a date with one of her friends. I’m assuming you’re that friend.”

Keith felt his face flush. “That would be me.”

Lance straightened up and offered a hand to Keith. “Would you do me the horn and have dinner with me?”

Keith blinked. Lance’s grin didn’t falter. The black haired main glanced between Lance’s face and hand, weighing his options.

Taking a deep breath, Keith took Lance’s hand. “Sure. I’d love to have dinner.”

The smug smirks from Pidge and Allura was worth it. Keith had the best first date ever. Surprisingly, Lance was as funny as he was cryptic.


End file.
